


falling.

by trashmouthtrash



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Newt, Hurt/Comfort, I think y'all can guess who, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Sad Minho, The Author Regrets Everything, Thomas isn't in it that much, focus on minewt friendship, slash if you put your gay goggles on, yep I just saw the death cure and I have a boatload of newt depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthtrash/pseuds/trashmouthtrash
Summary: Set in The Death Cure (Movie).Newt has a panic attack when they jump out of that window, and Minho helps him through it. Minho reflects.See also: Minho and Newt's friendship deserves more appreciation.





	falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning - see tags. Unbeta'd, barely edited, I own nothing but the plot and the crappy title.  
> To my readers from other fandoms: I'm sorry, I've had writer's block and other issues lately, but I will get back to writing soon. this was just a short oneshot idea that wouldn't leave me alone.

X

Newt glances at Thomas before eyeing the drop before them.

It’s a long way down.

(longer than from the maze wall)

Thomas can’t seriously be considering this, right? They wouldn’t… they couldn’t… 

(they have to, and he knows it)

Then Tommy gives him that look, that look that could convince him to do anything, so Newt swallows his nausea and quips something about Thomas’ lack of a motivational speech.

(we’re all bloody inspired)

X

“Go! Go! Go!”

Newt’s hands are shaking, and he isn’t ready, he can’t do this, not again, then Thomas is yelling and they’re running and jumping and -

Falling.

He’s back in the maze, desperate and so bloody terrified. The wind rushes past, all sense of direction is lost. Newt can’t breathe, his lungs are contracting and the darkness is growing, swallowing him whole, filling his chest with emotions he can’t name, much less overcome.

Falling, falling, falling, and this time /he doesn’t want to die/.

Then they hit the water and Newt still can’t breathe, his lungs being crushed in a vise-like grip. He swallows a mouthful of water in his attempts to breathe, and then he’s choking, and he’s not sure which way is up anymore and /he still can’t bloody breathe/.

/he doesn’t want to go out like this. He’s not ready, he still has to… there’s something… someone… he has to… someone… /

/Tommy/

 

XXX

“Newt!”

XXX

Minho’s been through shucking hell; it still doesn’t prepare him for the sight of his best friend limp in the water.

/Newt/

“Shit! Come on Newt, don’t do this.”

Minho wades over to him, gripping him by the armpits and dragging him out of the water. Each step is accentuated by a breathless, desperate “Shit!” followed by “Please, Newt. Please.”

Thomas is there, but Minho doesn’t notice that. 

Because Minho’s back in the maze.

// He’s running, then he sees it, the crumpled, bloody form of his best friend, lying on the ground. He’s sprinting, falling to his knees beside Newt. The boy is unconscious and shit, he looks so shucking young. He doesn’t deserve this.//  
//He’s barely breathing. //

XXX

Thomas shakes Minho by the shoulders. The teen has a faraway look in his glassy, tired eyes, but he snaps to attention. 

“Newt. We gotta-”

The teen in question coughs and begins retching, regurgitated water spraying Thomas’ shirt.

Minho helps him sit up, gently cushioning Newt’s head. Coughs wrack Newt’s frame, and Thomas is struck by just how thin his friend is.

/Shuck, he doesn’t deserve this/.

XXX

Newt’s eyes fly open and he swats at Thomas and Minho. His arms fly and he makes these terrible gasping sounds that Minho won’t be forgetting anytime soon. Newt can’t breathe, that much is obvious; he’s clutching at his chest and neck, scratching and clawing and wheezing and Minho feels his heart break.

“Newt. Hey, slow down, come on, don’t -”

Blood drips from self-inflicted scratches on Newt’s neck. His lips are turning blue.

Minho grabs his arms, pinning them by his sides, and Newt’s gaze locks on Minho’s. Those eyes, wise and soulful and terrified. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m right here. You’re okay, Newt. You’re not in the maze.”

A tear spills down Newt’s face. He wheezes, hardly breathing but somehow pouring every ounce of his concentration into following Minho’s voice. 

Minho takes Newt’s trembling hand and places it against his heart. “You feel that? I’m right here. Tommy’s here, too. We’re all okay. Breathe with me, follow my breaths. In and out, okay?”

They sit like that for a few moments, Newt’s breathing gradually approaching a more normal rate as he clutches Minho’s hand like a lifeline. 

“Falling…. Maze… I -” He finally gasps out. Minho’s heart sinks; Thomas freezes in his pacing.

“Shit, Newt, I should’ve known that would -”

“Don’t. It’s… It’s f-fine. I’m… fine.”

Minho rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “No you’re not, you shank.”

Thomas suddenly looks up, cursing. “Guys, we gotta go. Now.”

Minho and Newt lock eyes. Minho can see the lingering panic in his friend’s eyes, can sense the way Newt tries to hide it. “You good?”

Newt nods shakily, every ounce of his being screaming “No! Not good!” but the look in Minho’s eyes - strong, steady - propelling him forward.

He’s not good. None of them are. But they’re getting there.

XXX  
Later, at the safe haven, Minho thinks back on this moment.

In the middle of the night, when the image of his friend’s still, lifeless body and unseeing eyes plagues him, he thinks that perhaps he’s not as strong as Newt was.

Eventually, the nightmares ease and Minho gets his first full night of sleep in… ever. He thinks that perhaps Newt is watching, from up above or whatever that afterlife shit is, and sending his strength. Sending his bloody inspiration.

Minho’s not good. But he’s getting there. 

(you deserve to be happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> this is my first TMR fanfic! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. when I get response to my fic, you might even say I'm... bloody inspired. (ba dum tsss)  
> (if nothing else, at least leave a comment to yell at me for my terrible fandom puns)  
> Love y'all!


End file.
